Castiel & Brennan One Shot
by DOOLlover08
Summary: This is something I typed up real quick while trying to get ideas down for my Supernatural character. It's my first SN story, and I hope you all enjoy it. Rated M just to be safe for suggestive adult themes.


I don't know where I was going with this one-shot but this is what happened. This is my first Supernatural story and this is the first version of it that might turn into a full story with parts before and after this. I hope it's not bad haha. Enjoy.

**FUTURE: Metatron's gone**

**Heavens Open to the Angels**

**The Winchesters Have a Free Day Off**

**Castiel & Brennan – That Night in the Bunker**

"…I am so bored." The Men of Letter's Bunker was quiet, too quiet for an Angel and a sister who were too used to the brothers known as Dean and Sam Winchester running around fighting demons, angry ghost/spirits, evil angels, and the devil for them to suddenly have a free day off.

The twenty-five year old sister with long, curly blond hair and bright hazel green eyes to thirty-two year old Sam and thirty-six year old Dean Winchester, looked up from the book she was reading to stare momentarily at the man lying upside down the couch he had bought and moved into the library of the Bunker. Setting her book down, Brennan Elizabeth "BB" Winchester sighed and said "Castiel, you have said that you're bored ten times in the past five minutes. Why don't you find something to do?"

Turning up the right way so he was sitting normal, the seraph walked over to her and poked her nose as he often did (because he knew how much it bugged it) and said "I don't know what to do. I'm not needed in Heaven, Dean and Sam are out having brother bonding time or something, and you are reading. So, I have nothing to do."

"Want to play some video games?" the question made Castiel's eyes light up like that of a adolescent boy whose parents just bought him a new gaming console. Since the fall of Metatron and Heaven going back to normal, the Winchester brothers went back to doing their usual jobs they had done in between stopping Azazel and Lucifer and Metatron and Brennan, being more of a scholar then a hunter, stayed in the Bunker doing the research Bobby always did before his death. More importantly, to Brennan at least, she was always around when Castiel needed time away from Heaven and needed someone to talk to.

It didn't take long for the blonde to start teaching the trench coat wearing angel human history, history from the human's point of view something that Castiel either never understood or never got to see. Together they discovered/rediscovered history, they learned all about the dark ages, the enlightment period, the modern era and all in between and after. Castiel seemed to be attracted heavily toward technology; he seemed to find it fascinating beyond everything else. And that's how Brennan and Castiel began to play video games.

Three hours into playing some random game that Castiel had chosen, Halo or something, Dean and Sam came home to find the two yelling at each other as they tried disparately to defeat the other. The Winchester brothers shared a knowing look before Dean announced that they had bought Pizza for everyone.

As the four moved to the wooden table placed in the middle of the library, they took their usual seats with Sam and Dean sitting across from Castiel and Brennan. After passing out paper plates and napkins, Castiel "zapped" out and back in with three beers and a can of Dr. Pepper. Like most nights that they were in the Bunker together, the four sat there eating and laughing like they had been doing just that their entire lives. They talked like there were no demons, like heaven and hell had never been seen by any of them.

"Still bored?" Brennan asked as she walked with Castiel back to the room he used as his.

Laughing, the angel opened the door to his bedroom, which really just contained a few bookshelves full of books and a desk with a laptop on it (since he didn't need to sleep), and said "No, I had a great day."

"Good," Brennan whispered as she gave him a quick hug, as she pulled away she looked down at the floor and sighed. "Night Castiel, leave a note if you end up going somewhere."

"I will," the Angel nodded as he watched Brennan walk to her door "Brennan," he called down the hall making her turn to look at him with raised eyebrows. "Sleep well, and remember that I will always be here to watch over you."

Smiling, Brennan said "Just as you have always watched over me," then she blew him a kiss and stepped into her room.

It felt as if she had just fallen asleep when Brennan felt her bed dip, and she opened her eyes to find Castiel sitting on the edge of her bed wearing a pair of blue pajama pants and a plain white t-shirt. "Cas?" Brennan asked as she grabbed her glasses from the night stand.

"I can't sleep," Castiel whispered keeping his back to her.

"Is something on your mind?"

Shaking his head, Castiel turned slightly so he could look at her and said "I think I'm attracted to…someone…and it's affecting me."

Brennan's eyes widened in understanding "Oh, you mean that you have…a boner…?" after receiving a nod from Cas, she continued with "Well, who are you attracted to? Is it another angel?"

"No…it's…you…" The room fell silent as the two just sat there staring at each other. "Brennan, I have made things uncomfortable, perhaps I should leave." As he went to stand up, Brennan grabbed his hand and moved to sit next to him. "BB," the angel whispered her nickname that only her brother's called her usually.

"Castiel, just let me try this." Then she pressed her lips to his before pulling away slightly. "Well?"

Castiel cleared his throat "I don't think you're doing it right," then he used the hand that wasn't being held to grab a hand full of Brennan's hair. He looked into her eyes for a split second before pressing their lips together for the second time.

The reaction to the kiss in both of them was immediate. One moment Castiel is simply holding Brennan against him in a kind of awkward kiss, when something clicked in both of their minds and everything went crazy. Not moving his lips from hers, Castiel pulled Brennan onto his lap and moved the hand she had been holding to rest on her lower back. They seemed to fight for the upper hand as they licked and nipped at each other's lips. Castiel ended up winning when he pulled his mouth away from hers and moved to lick, suck, and bite her neck.

"Cas," Brennan gasped as Castiel laid her down on the bed then pulled off his shirt.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." Then Cas was kissing her again…

When they were done, they laid there in Brennan's bed wrapped in each other's arms just staring up at the ceiling in silence. Finally breaking the quiet, Castiel asked "Did I do alright?"

Blushing Brennan nodded and whispered "You were wonderful Cas," then she placed a kiss against his chest.

"Does this make you my girlfriend now?" Castiel asked in all of his ignorance that comes with his lack of knowledge when it comes to dating.

Brennan couldn't help the grin, "If you want me to be your girlfriend, then that's what I am."

A toothy grin appeared on Cas's face as he said "Oh, I definitely want you as my girlfriend BB."

"Good," snuggling into her boyfriend's chest, the blond sighed and whispered "I'm tired Castiel,"

And the Angel answered with his usual "Then sleep well, and I will be here to watch over you."

I hope you all enjoyed it, reviews are appreciated. Thank you.


End file.
